Talk:Fortresscraft Wiki
Is there any chance of making it to where you and a friend can have a copy of the latest server that is being created? Because when I get off, my friend can't play and he wants to add on to his stuff. In the new patch yal should make more and better blocks for us it would be cool if you guys could make it so you can have more than one map plz! I need to know how to get zombies i need them for my map its a little project im doing 15:49, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ok now more maps isnt going to happen because indie games do not have enough memory so yeah :D can you only have zombies if you have a keyboard 09:40, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Fortess Craft 4 ever i very like fortrees craft and i want to be a member of the community to help the creator and others players to make more best thing i am xXAngeloKillXx on XBOX thanks to the creator for making this best game =D To the Creators of FortressCraft we should have a new update for new blocks,Axes,Swords,an Winning Cups. But we should really work on bring people back to FortressCraft like MayorDeath420,LykaLyks,and etc. We need something to get people attentions like adding stuff from FortressCraft Evovled to FortressCraft on Xbox because people are just gonna play on pc. Think of how much money you guys will make if you convert a little bit of FortrssCtraft Evovled to FortressCraft on Xbox thats twice the amount of money an population of your game being true success. FsMz illuminati (talk) 04:01, September 2, 2014 (UTC)Morgan Corey FsMz illuminati (talk) 04:01, September 2, 2014 (UTC)FsMz illuminati for xbox to keep in touch of me thank you for time reading this. ween your gowing to add pach 11 what the crafting is like what the mineing admission is like post a video can you add new monsters add guns add the uzei add the shotgun add the pistol add the crossbow for my code of black ops maps plz add new songs add servival mode add choping wood and get items ... add food in the game if you bawt to die eat the food and reganes health add hotbar add beds add crafting beches pach 12 add ovens add no edit zone add beds add tv add guns add food add cars re add herobrine add dig deep mode add light blocks to power light block with a swich or button add chest add large chest add portals add mini games mode add 4 more new axes add the fire axe shots fire add the hard axe mines faster add the mini macks grefing stop add the reflect axe like a scheld add ores add 5 new wepons for pvp mode add rocket add the pistol add the lmg add the anti gravity gun shots players in the air add shaders option add rain storms when the updates are here fortresscraft pack 10 alph update called the mini game update 2 gamemodes add hockey gamemode and this gamemode i love plz add it n seek gamemode which players need to hide and the seeker need to find the hiders add world select wiches if you have 1 world you can create a new world or you click world select you can select a world lick minecraft so you cant reset your world in pach 11 add fortresscraft to the ps vita